The present invention relates to a multi-chamber container for the coolant of an internal combustion engine.
Such a container is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,833. These containers form a coolant reservoir and are connected via a line to the radiator of an internal combustion engine. The container ensures that the radiator of the internal combustion engine is always optimally filled and that a certain amount of coolant is available in addition. Typically, the container has a first chamber into which the coolant can be filled. Another chamber is provided as an overflow reservoir. This chamber communicates with the first chamber via a hose connection. A drawback of this system is that any accidental detachment of the hose causes the first chamber and thus the coolant reservoir to loose fluid, so that cooling of the internal combustion engine is jeopardized.
A further drawback is that the hose connection is complex and thus uneconomical.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved container for the coolant of an internal combustion engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a coolant container which can be manufactured economically and which works reliably under various operating conditions.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a coolant container for an internal combustion engine, comprising a first chamber which forms a coolant reservoir and which has a connection for connection to a radiator; a second chamber which forms an overflow reservoir and which communicates with the first chamber and is provided with an outlet; a third chamber which at a geodetically lower end thereof has a connection in the form of an opening to the second chamber, and a pressure relief valve interposed between the third chamber and the first chamber through which the third chamber communicates with the first chamber.
The essential advantage of the invention is that a third chamber is arranged within the container, which replaces the hose connection and works reliably without adding greater complexity. The container for the coolant has a pressure relief valve. The third chamber communicates with the first chamber via the pressure relief valve. The pressure relief valve limits the outflow of fluid from the first chamber below a certain preset pressure value. According to one embodiment of the invention, this pressure relief valve is arranged in the sealing cap of the coolant reservoir or container.
According to another embodiment, the third chamber is constructed with a tubular cross section and is located on the wall between the first and the second chamber. The construction or the production process for this third chamber is simple and economical. It is sufficient to provide the partition between the first and the second chamber with an additional tubular profile. The container is preferably made of a thermoplastic material and may be produced from two parts, namely a lower and an upper container half. The two container halves are welded or glued together. Since the second chamber has an outlet for discharging excess coolant, this chamber is unpressurized. The same is true for the third chamber.
These and other features of preferred embodiments of the invention, in addition to being set forth in the claims, are also disclosed in the specification and/or the drawings, and the individual features each may be implemented in embodiments of the invention either alone or in the form of subcombinations of two or more features and can be applied to other fields of use and may constitute advantageous, separately protectable constructions for which protection is also claimed.